


Playing the Hand You Deal With ~ Oicho-Kabu

by IllyasJames



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Assassin Katsuki Yuuri, Attempted Seduction, Crime Negotiations, Heir Victor, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, True Love, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is the proud (omega) son of the current head (alpha) of the St-Petersburg Bratva. He has worked hard to earn a high position in his fathers organization, proving the naysayers wrong about him not up for the job.Now it's time to seal the biggest deal ever. They are traveling to Japan to meet with the Oyabun (alpha) of the greatest Yakuza clan in Tokyo, Lord Sagawara. Victor's a little concerned to travel so close to a heat, but he's certain all will be well.So let's add in some long negotiations, an over-frienldly oyabun, a summer house with only one heat room, a kidnapping by an opposing clan, a rescue by the cutest semi-assassin ever, and Victor might find himself experiencing a life and love he never even tried to imagine fate could deal him with.





	Playing the Hand You Deal With ~ Oicho-Kabu

**Author's Note:**

> Omega week!!! Day 3.
> 
> I love Omega Dynamics in the YoI fandom, so there was no way for me to skip this week. Had some issues with the prompts and themes. Just could not get them to work in one story. So instead I'll be using them to start new multi-chapter stories instead.
> 
> This is for the third day. Prompts were AU: Mafia/Yakuza, Keywords: Possessive/Territorial

Victor's back bows in a perfect arch when he comes to his fifth, or is it eight?, orgasm since waking up. All the feelings have left his legs after they were unceremoniously pushed up to his ears. His arms are tied up from wrist to elbows, to prevent him from scenting the alpha thrusting into him with more vigor one should expect after hours. Or days, as this is the fourth day of Victor's heat. 

"Ah, Yuuri, Yuuri, please." His body is so close to overstimulation Victor knows he'll be at the point of too much very soon. He needs his alpha to come, to sink his teeth into him, to claim him as his and no one else's. 

Yuuri leans one elbow next to Victor's head, smiling seductively down at the heat driven man under him, looking nowhere near ready to come. Victor had heard that ninja and assassins in Japan had inhuman strength and endurance, he just never expected to be subjugated to it like this. The slow grinding Yuuri does rubs his cock nicely over Victor's sweetspot, making him even hotter than he already was.

"Please Yuuri. Please, mark me." Victor knows he's pleading. He has always been coherent enough during his heats to be able to state his wants to the beta servants his father had put in charge of his well being during his heats back home. Yuuri's eyes slowly move over Victor's body. His body that is riddled with bruises and bite marks from their previous love makings, taking the pains away from the bruises he sustained at hands of his kidnappers. Yuuri's lips curl upwards.

"I don't think there is a part left for me to claim Victor, you are utterly littered with my claim on you." 

Victor huffs, trying to keep his upcoming orgasm down, Yuuri knows damn well that there is one place left unclaimed. The spot at the base of his neck is completely unblemished no matter how much Victor had begged, ordered, or tried to seduce, Yuuri to set his teeth in it. Yuuri's grin widens when he leans back, takes Victor's right foot, and sinks his teeth in the instep. Sending Victor over the edge. 

His minds all hazy but clear enough to feel the sudden rush of warmth liquid in his body. He smiles when Yuuri slumps forward, boneless from his orgasm, nearly crushing Victor if not for the last second twist to the side. The thickened part of Yuuri's cock seals his crevice, keeping the seed inside. Victor never thought much of it, but he really hopes that these last few days in Yuuri's bed will result in a child, one that combines both their looks. 

His arms get untied, a feat he immediately uses to rub his scent gland all over Yuuri. Drenching the sated alpha in his scent. Yuuri lets him as both knows that Victor will demand being carried to the baths once he's recovered from this round. 

A happy giggle bubbles over his lips, just thinking about those wonderful onsens Yuuri's family had, his joy infectious. Soon he and Yuuri are rubbing their scents on each other, giggling, purring, and kissing, in pure bliss. Still in disbelief fate let them come together. 

No more than two weeks ago Victor thought he would be confined to a boring heat room, alone, in a place that had none of the things he liked during a heat. No partner, no familiar scents, and the only bath big enough to sate his heat need to clean in the oyabun's private quarters. 

A shiver goes down his spine, souring his scent. Yuuri looks up worried, cupping his face when Victor starts to whimper.

"Victor. Look at me. What's wrong." 

Victor forces his eyes to slowly open to look at Yuuri. He can feel his body shiver by the realization his mind finally got to.

"It was a setup Yuuri. Everything was planned to get me captured." Tears start streaming, sending Yuuri in protective mood. Wrapping his arms around Victor he start to purr and croon, hoping to calm his partner down. 

"You knew the kidnapping was a set-up, they told you that themselves." He feels Victor shake vigorously.

"Not that. I'm not talking about that." His voice comes out choked, pulling Yuuri closer to him. 

"Then what?"

_6 weeks earlier in St-Petersburg._

"Honestly father, if you had planned this meeting any closer to my heat, I'd be greeting lord Sagawara with my pre-heat scent in full swing." Victor slings his left leg, covered in a nice bespoke pants, over his right knee to brush a non existing spot from his custom made Italian loafer. "I don't know what his personal stance is about omega in the workforce, but most alpha's don't appreciate getting hit up like that. Especially not by a person they will need to negotiate with as with an equal." 

Evgeny Ivanovich Nikiforov looks at his son with that look of annoyance Victor has come to expect on his father’s face, he can't remember not seeing it since the day it was clear Victor would indeed present as an omega. Crushing the man's hope he would be a beta. Victor never really saw an issue to it, he was convinced he was just as capable of taking over the Bratva his father was the pakhan of as an omega, as that he would be if he had stalled as beta, or proven to be an alpha. 

He had done everything in his ability to prove so over the years, finally reaping the fruits of his labors with the deal they were discussing. 

After years of trying to get in the favor of one of Japan's biggest yakuza crime syndicates their spies had told them that there might be an opening. His father had reached out by sending a nice gift to the wedding of the oyabuns sister. It had resulted in an invitation to see a ballet in Paris, as neutral territory as one could get in their work. Evgeny had gone with a small group, taking all precautions, leaving Victor at home seething and dealing with a heat.

The second meeting had been a shared dinner at the Crispino vineyard as it seemed both used their european port. This time Victor had been able to come along. Dom Crispino had done most of the talking, prizing some grandchildren he had, but Victor had been able to make some comments and prove he was a capable heir to the bratva. Lord Sagawara had even praised his father for raising a strong son. His father had been very pleased with that remark. 

Inviting the Sagawara clan over for Christmas and Victor's birthday had felt a bit odd, but his father usually held a combined party for his international partners, Victor had just wondered if they hadn't been a bit prematurely as no final agreement had been signed yet. His father waved that off after they saw the collier that had been sent for Victor's birthday. The gems had been overwhelming, and if Victor was your average omega he would have loved it, the draped necklace with satin choker sparkled more than the crystal chandelier in their large dinner hall, simply looked like an over the top collar to him. Figuring the oyabun had simply sent him an 'omega' present he had thanked the man. 

He had neither told his father or even his attendant that he had shipped the collier to his friend Christophe; if anybody could make something out of that thing that Victor could wear it would be him. The first thing had already been sent back; a beautiful set of cufflinks Victor would be wearing during the negotiations. He was already looking forward to the moment the oyabun would recognize the stones. 

Evgeny sighs. "Just get your suitcase ready. We need to get to the airstrip and being fashionably late will only cause for this agreement to get in hard water." His father motions for him to leave, not even looking up from the papers that had gotten his attention to see if his order was followed. He knew that no matter how recalcitrant Victor could be he would still respect his father's position as the leader of the Bratva. 

It was the respect for the man as his father that lead to many heated discussions. The man sighs when he hears the door slam shut. He pulls out a folder with some papers from his safe drawer. In it was a background check of the staff they had both agreed upon to be at the location. Not a single person with a service less than seven years, everyone had proven their loyalty several times, and they would do as they were told. 

Victor had grumbled that he had been denied to take some of his personal attendants with him, only having had them for six years, the oyabun was a superstitious person and they had to keep on friendly terms. The argument they had when it became clear that he had also needed to leave his dog behind had been on the edge of insubordination. Evgeny leans back, that dog was the last thing his wife had given their son. He chuckled realizing his son was no probably going over all the details he had put down to make certain the beast was taken care of while they were gone, for somebody claiming he was not looking to have children yet he never failed to dote on the dog as a mother would. 

"Da Chris, I'm so glad you could do this for me. This meeting is at such an inconvenient timing, I bet father completely forgot that Yakov was going on that trip." Victor grins when his best friend tells him not to worry about it. 

"I know. I know, but it is my Makka we are talking about. They are too precious to me to just have them at a doggy hotel, and I can't have the staff here take care of them when I'm gone." Victor goes over the things already in his bags, and the items that still need to go in it. He has to pack both for himself and for Makka, not wanting to forget anything. 

Deciding to completely repack he just tosses the bags empty on his bed and starts rearranging everything. He listens to Chris talking about how much fun he'll have babysitting Makka, and how he'll make certain the place will be ready for Victor in case his return flight will be too close to his heat. As a fellow omega Chris knows all about heats not being perfectly scheduled events, and the stress from traveling could aggravate it. 

The knock on his door comes sooner than he would have liked and he quickly stuffs the last items in the bags before Yakov starts yelling. The man looks as gruff as always, allowing only advice about how Victor will have to act to prevent embarrassing the whole Bratva to come over his lips, not even a smile when Victor hands Makka's leash and bag to him. After waving his beloved dog goodbye, promising they'd be back together in no time, he grabs his own bag. He takes no time to look back at his room before closing the door, why would he, he'll be back in no more than three weeks anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd put a disclaimer on here to tell people not to ask for the next chapter.  
> But this time I'm telling you;
> 
> IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS: COMMENT!!!
> 
> Thank you all for commenting so far. I will be writing this story and once complete I will start posting the chapters. The love for some of this weeks stories was so overwhelming... Wow.  
> In case you want more consider following me on Tumblr: [ diem-writes ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> Or fill in a mix it up challenge request: [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8)


End file.
